Colegas de quarto
by flor do deserto
Summary: Inuyasha vive no apartamento de Kagome, e se muda sempre que arranja uma nova namorada, mas sempre que o relacionamento termina ele volta a morar com Kagome. Já cansada de tanto vai e vem Kagome dá um ultimato ao colega de quarto: Dessa vez você vai ou fica de uma vez!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

 **Colegas de quarto**

Kagome abriu a porta com uma expressão de tédio e irritação ao mesmo tempo.

—Que problemático você! — reclamou — Se vai continuar voltando toda vez, pare de se mudar!

Com um par de malas no chão, uma mochila nas costas e uma caixa de papelão nos braços Inuyasha sorriu.

—Está dizendo que queria que eu ficasse morando em definitivo com você?

—Estou dizendo que da muito trabalho você indo e vindo o tempo todo! — respondeu irritada, pegando a caixa de suas mãos e entrando — Decida de uma vez se vai ou se fica, porque da próxima vez que você for embora eu não vou deixá-lo voltar nem que comece a pagar o aluguel sozinho.

—Entendi. — Inuyasha sorriu seguindo-a — Não se preocupe.

O apartamento onde Kagome morava já há quatro anos era apenas um pequeno quarto com chão de tatame, uma cozinha pequena e um banheiro minúsculo — Algo que nós conhecemos mais comumente como kit net.

Passaram pela cozinha — que na verdade não era nada mais que um corredor estreito com um banheiro no fundo — e entraram no quarto/sala.

—O que aconteceu dessa vez? — ela perguntou deixando a caixa sobre a cama de armar.

—Ah... Isso...

—Oh droga! — Kagome o interrompeu, de repente alarmada — Olhe a hora! Estou atrasada para a escola, o diretor vai me dar outra bronca! — Apressada ela juntou os papéis sobre a mesa ali próxima e os enfiou na pasta. — Isso é por sua culpa, Inuyasha, ligou-me de última hora e eu acabei tendo que ficar aqui e agora estou atrasado.

Inuyasha sorriu, eles conheciam-se desde crianças — haviam crescido na mesma vizinhança — e ela sempre fora desajeitada.

—Ok, desculpe. — disse.

—Apenas desculpas não bastam! — ela pegou a pasta e correu para a porta, onde parou por um momento para prender os cabelos com um lápis e também calçar os sapatos — Não pense que vou te deixar morar aqui a custo de nada como um vagabundo qualquer! Faça o jantar hoje à noite!

—Tudo bem.

—E arrume as suas próprias coisas também!

Na pressa de sair ela bateu a porta com mais força do que deveria.

Há quatro anos Kagome morava ali naquele apartamento, e há cinco era professora de economia doméstica no ginásio.

A primeira vez em que Inuyasha fora morar com ela fazia apenas dezesseis semanas que ela morava ali, a principio fora por um convite dela própria, nunca haviam sido exatamente íntimos, mas eram bons conhecidos, então ela não viu problemas em fazer um favor como aquele a um antigo vizinho... Provavelmente se soubesse o quanto aquilo se tornaria problemático não o teria convidado.

—Ei Kagome, tem certeza que está tudo bem eu morar aqui? — ele perguntou naquela primeira vez.

—Você deu um jeito de alargar o seu apartamento e não tem lugar para ficar então não tem outro jeito. — ela respondeu despreocupada

Inuyasha não havia alagado o apartamento dele de verdade, aconteceu apenas de certa noite ele queimar o seu jantar e o detector de fumaça interpretar aquilo de maneira equivocada.

Apontando para a direita Kagome continuou:

— O banheiro está logo ali, teremos de estabelecer horários para que não ocorram acidentes. — em dois passos ela atravessou a cozinha e chegou ao cômodo seguinte — Esse é o quarto, coloque o seu futon onde achar melhor, e arrume você mesmo as suas coisas no armário, eu já separei metade do espaço para você... — continuou a explicar atravessando o cômodo e abrindo a porta para a varanda — Eu lavo e seco todas as minhas roupas na lavanderia pública, com exceção da roupa íntima por causa dos pervertidos, então se acaso você decidir lavar suas roupas em casa pode colocá-las para secar aqui, mas tente não misturar suas cuecas com as minhas.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

—Você usa cuecas?!

—Samba canção. — confirmou — São mais confortáveis para dormir... Em fim, o que estou dizendo Inuyasha, é que desde que você não atrapalhe minha rotina, ou alague meu apartamento, pode ficar pelo tempo que quiser. Acho que isso é tudo.

Encerrou cruzando os braços com um sorriso.

O problema foi que ele quis ficar por mais tempo do que deveria.

De inicio ela se recusou a receber qualquer pagamento pela estadia dele ali, ele era um hóspede, ela não podia cobrar dele, mas passados cinco meses de tempo de estadia pareceu que aquilo começou a se _estender demais_.

—Ei. — ela o chamou certa vez — Por quanto tempo ainda pretende continuar aqui?

Estava deitada na cama com um braço sobre os olhos, usava regata e samba canção.

Inuyasha estava deitado no chão assistindo televisão com a cabeça apoiada numa mão, mas olhou-a por cima do ombro.

—O que? Você ainda está zangada pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo?

Kagome havia pegado uma gripe, e mesmo não tendo febre Inuyasha não a deixara ir ao trabalho por isso e quase ligara ele mesmo para avisar sobre sua ausência, se ela não tivesse tirado o telefone de suas mãos para falar por si própria, porque não queria ter que explicar mais tarde sobre quem era o homem que ligara em seu lugar.

Porém, ela era uma professora muito amada e a situação acabara ficando muito pior do que a que ela tentara evitar a principio, quando, no final da tarde um grupo de alunos bateu a sua porta e, visto que ela estava dormindo na hora, Inuyasha atendeu.

—Eu não quero mais voltar para a escola. — ela lamentou.

—Pare de drama. — ele voltou a assistir televisão. — Então seus alunos me viram, e daí? Eu estava vestido e completamente decente, o que há de mal nisso?

Ele não entendia, ele realmente não entendia.

Seus alunos tinham descoberto que havia um homem morando em sua casa, eles certamente entenderiam tudo errado.

Ela seria assunto da semana quando voltasse à escola!

E pior, ele sequer a tinha acordado para se trocar quando bateram na porta, os alunos tinham a visto usando samba canção, e tinha garotos no grupo!

—Eu não quero voltar para a escola. — gemeu virando-se e encolhendo-se na cama.

—Além do mais a culpa é sua. — ele continuou — Por ser uma idiota e pegar uma gripe em pleno verão.

—E quanto a você, idiota? — ela perguntou de volta — Não tinha que ter ido trabalhar? Por que ficou aqui? Está tentando pegar a minha gripe para poder faltar mais ao trabalho?

Inuyasha trabalhava na seção de achados e perdidos do metrô, e todos os dias voltava com as histórias mais inusitadas possíveis sobre coisas que haviam sido esquecidas no metrô, coisas que iam desde livros e carteiras até vestidos de noivas e espadas de verdade.

—Eu liguei, Miroku vai me cobrir e da próxima vez eu cubro o turno dele. — Inuyasha respondeu.

Miroku era marido de uma das colegas de trabalho de Kagome.

—Você não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa quando só está no trabalho há uns dois meses. — ela reclamou — E vai arranjar problemas ao Miroku, já que foi ele quem te indicou.

Foi quando sentiu algo gelado sobre sua cabeça e percebeu que Inuyasha havia colocado uma compressa de água ali.

—Feh, como se eu realmente pudesse deixá-la sozinha do jeito que está.

Kagome virou-se ajeitando a compressa sobre a testa.

—Eu não estou tão mal assim, você está exagerando.

Como se nem a tivesse ouvido Inuyasha colocou o termômetro em sua boca, passado alguns minutos ele o retirou e checou a temperatura.

—Não tem febre. — comentou se levantando.

—Eu nunca tenho febre. — Kagome respondeu.

Inuyasha a olhou.

—E a sua garganta? — ela não respondeu, ele girou os olhos — Fique deitada aí e não se mexa, vou fazer um pouco de mingau de arroz para você.

Kagome fez uma careta, mas não reclamou.

—Ainda assim, se vai mesmo continuar morando aqui eu vou querer que você pague metade do aluguel. — disse por fim.

A verdade é que o apartamento de Inuyasha havia ficado pronto três meses antes, e exatamente há sete semanas ele havia devolvido suas chaves ao senhorio, mas decidira não contar nada disso a ela.

Pensando agora ela até que demorou bastante para começar a cobrá-lo.

Uma vez Miroku lhe perguntou o porquê.

Por que havia passado a morar em definitivo com Kagome se a principio estava ali só até o seu apartamento original ser novamente habitável.

E a resposta não era nada de complicado ou tão profundo assim, ele vinha de uma família pequena e silenciosa por questões de hábito, quando se tornou adulto e decidiu que já podia morar só, o silêncio apenas cresceu, e estando ao lado de Kagome — que crescera numa casa no final da rua dele, com uma família igualmente pequena, mas tão barulhenta quanto uma multidão — ele pôde pela primeira vez ver o que era uma casa realmente "viva".

Kagome podia ser apenas uma, mas fazia barulho e agitação o bastante para cinco de si.

Foi quando Inuyasha decidiu que não gostava de morar sozinho, então acabou ficando por lá.

Mas não precisava ser necessariamente Kagome, tanto é que, dez meses após a sua chegada — na semana entre o natal e o ano novo — Inuyasha mudou-se para morar com outra pessoa.

Ela era uma garota com quem Inuyasha vinha saindo já há algum tempo, e obviamente não gostava do fato de não poder visitar o próprio namorado em casa — Kagome era bem restrita a respeito desse tipo de visita — e principalmente quanto ao fato de ele morar com outra mulher, até que o chamou para vir morar consigo.

"Se realmente precisa morar com alguém, então venha morar comigo! Eu quero ser a única em sua vida!" — foram as exatas palavras dela.

E assim Inuyasha fez suas malas e mudou-se — Kagome inclusive o ajudou a empacotar as coisas.

Mas passado vinte semanas o relacionamento desandou e ele voltou para o apartamento de Kagome.

Eles viviam bem juntos, tinham suas brigas, suas divergências, mas no geral viviam bem.

E então oito meses depois de retornar... Ele se mudou novamente para morar com outra namorada, dessa vez Kagome inclusive pegou um carro emprestado e o levou até o seu novo apartamento — razão pela qual ele teve sua primeira discussão com a namorada da época — em cinco semanas já estava de volta.

—Sério?! — Kagome suspirou quando ele bateu à porta de seu apartamento.

—Parece que viver com alguém não é tão simples assim. — ele desculpou-se já entrando.

—E mesmo assim você continua voltando para cá. — ela retrucou fechando a porta.

Inuyasha não gostava de viver sozinho, e viver com Kagome trazia problemas aos relacionamentos dele, mas viver com outras pessoas além dela era difícil.

—Se a situação está assim tão complicada por que você não vai morar com algum amigo homem? Ou volta a morar com seus pais? — Kagome lhe perguntou em certa noite, enquanto jantavam.

Fazia talvez três meses desde que ele voltara.

—Estou te incomodando tanto assim? — ele a olhou.

—Você não me incomoda. — ela respondeu — Eu só não gosto de pensar que todos os seus relacionamentos estão fracassando por minha culpa ou coisa assim.

—Não é culpa sua. — ele respondeu, ela calou-se... Ele cerrou os olhos — Isso não tem nada haver com o fato de que os seus relacionamentos também não durarem muito por ter um homem morando com você, não é?

Embora ela sempre demorasse bem mais a achar alguém novo, Kagome também tinha uma rotina bem inconstante de relacionamentos, obviamente os homens não encaravam bem quando descobriam que a namorada já morava com um cara.

—Que nada, meus relacionamentos não duram porque não é todo cara que aceita namorar uma garota que usa cuecas! — ela brincou para desconversar.

Já que ela não queria falar sobre aquilo Inuyasha entrou na brincadeira:

—Ah é? Então por que não para de usar cuecas?

—Você só pode estar brincando! — ela o olhou fingindo surpresa — Elas são ótimas para dormir!

E os dois riram.

Ao longo dos anos seguintes Inuyasha se mudou outras três vezes, e agora mesmo ele acabara de voltar da última e mais longa, que durara um total de sete meses e meio.

"Eu não acho que isso entre nós vai dar certo, Inuyasha, mas eu também não te vou por para fora, se eu fizer isso você vai simplesmente buscar abrigo na casa dela de novo, e tudo vai ficar do mesmo jeito em algum tipo de looping infinito, não é? Tem sido assim há anos, afinal, então vou deixar que fique pelo tempo que quiser, até que decida o que realmente sente e quer, e aí resolva se fica ou se vai." — foram as exatas palavras de Kikyou.

Talvez ela esperasse que Inuyasha se decidisse por ficar, e talvez Inuyasha tivesse sido um pouco mais do que cruel lhe dando esperanças ao ficar lá por mais três meses ainda depois de ela ter dito isso.

—Ei você. — Kagome o chamou quando voltou à noite. — Eu te disse para fazer o jantar... E ao invés disso você faz ramen instantâneo? E onde está minha cama?!

—Eu a coloquei no armário. — Inuyasha apontou. — Era só uma cama de armar afinal...

—Por que você fez uma coisa dessas?! — ela correu para o armário — A minha cama, a minha preciosa cama...!

—Eu fiz isso porque ela ocupava muito espaço, e já que eu estou morando aqui seria mais justo se dividíssemos o espaço igualmente, então a partir de hoje dormiremos os dois em futons e não apenas eu. — ele explicou-se enquanto ela tentava desajeitadamente puxar a cama para fora do armário.

Kagome parou por um momento e olhou-o por cima do ombro.

—O que você diz faria sentido e seria justo se não fosse o fato de que logo mais você vai embora e então só vai me dar mais trabalho ainda, e quando você voltar e quiser que eu guarde a cama de novo...

—Está tudo bem, dessa vez eu vou ficar em definitivo. — Inuyasha respondeu. — Você me disse isso, não foi? Que se eu fosse embora de novo não poderia voltar.

—É verdade. — ela, que já nem se lembrava disso, concordou — Tudo bem, a cama fica no armário, mas da próxima que você se mudar eu vou trocar a fechadura e não estou nem aí se você dormir na sarjeta.

—Eu já disse que não vou mais embora.

—Tá, tá, que seja.

Ela acenou displicente com a mão, deixando claro que não dava qualquer crédito às suas palavras, enquanto levantava-se e ia para cozinha pegar o seu ramen.

—Ei Inuyasha, eu sei que concordei com essa ideia de nós dois dormimos em futons... — ela começou a falar na manhã seguinte — Mas chega! Mudei de ideia! Isso não vai dar certo! Sai de cima, Inuyasha!

E de repente estava se debatendo, tentando livrar-se de Inuyasha que em algum momento da noite havia rolado de seu futon para o dela, e agora não a deixava levantar com um simples braço sobre si.

—Inuyasha! — ela voltou a chamá-lo. — Inu...!

—Kagome, como sempre você é barulhenta. — ele resmungou parecendo satisfeito, embora estivesse com o rosto virado para o outro lado.

—Isso é porque você está em cima de mim! — ela reclamou — Sai!

Ele virou o rosto para sua direção, sorriu e levantou-se, tirando o braço de cima dela, deixando-a sentar-se também.

—Caramba. — ela reclamou mexendo nos cabelos — Qual o seu problema, hein?

Ele sorriu, ela girou os olhos e levantou-se.

—Você não quer saber o que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

—Ela te chutou e você ficou sem casa e voltou para cá, a mesma história de sempre. O que há de novo para saber? — ela respondeu da cozinha, se dirigindo ao banheiro.

—Kikyou não me chutou.

A cabeça de Kagome reapareceu pela porta da cozinha.

—Ela disse que vocês estavam "dando um tempo"? — perguntou — Porque se for isso eu sinto em te dizer, meu amigo, mas ela te chutou.

Inuyasha suspirou impaciente.

—Não foi nada disso.

—Hum... Então o que foi? — ela perguntou, embora já não parecesse mais tão interessada, sumindo novamente na cozinha e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

—Apenas... Não estava dando certo, então eu vim embora.

—Então ela te chutou. — Kagome afirmou logo antes de começar a escovar os dentes.

—Não. — Inuyasha girou os olhos — Eu decidi sozinho que queria voltar.

Kagome cuspiu na pia.

—Então você a chutou.

—Ninguém chutou ninguém. — respondeu impaciente. — Mas... E quanto a você?

—Estou solteira também, Kouga e eu terminamos tem umas três ou cinco semanas. — ela respondeu saindo do banheiro enxugando a boca numa toalha — Nossos horários nunca batiam, quando ele estava livre eu estava ocupada e quando eu estava livre ele estava ocupado.

—Kouga?

—Uhun. — ela abriu a geladeira, mas estava quase vazia — Você não o conheceu porque eu só o conheci uns dois meses depois que você foi morar com Kikyou.

—Entendi.

Era domingo e Kagome não precisava dar aulas, já Inuyasha estava de férias no momento, por isso ambos estavam com o dia livre.

—Sabe, eu nunca gostei de morar sozinho, antes eu achava que se era assim qualquer um serviria para morar comigo. — ele balançou a cabeça — Mas no final eu sempre volto para cá, não é? Acho que você é a única com quem eu realmente posso morar.

Voltando novamente ao quarto/sala Kagome abriu o armário e procurou por uma calça.

—Você está bastante melancólico, sabia? — ela questionou vestindo-se — O término com Kikyou o abalou tanto assim?

—Na verdade não, eu acho... Que mesmo tentando convecer a mim mesmo que qualquer pessoa servria eu sempre ficava esperando me porem para fora porque aí eu teria uma desculpa para voltar para cá, mas quando Kikyou deixou claro que não me daria essa desculpa... — ele suspirou — Eu tive que admitir de uma vez o que estava negando a mim mesmo e voltar por conta própria.

—A geladeira está praticamente vazia, nós só temos uma meia garrafa de chá verde lá, então eu vou sair e comprar algo para o desejum. — ela desconversou se afastando em direção à porta.

Inuyasha sorriu de leve.

—Você é professora de economia doméstica e sequer tem comida na geladeira? Devia se envergonhar. — provocou levantando-se para segui-la.

—Eu estive muito ocupada essa semana. — ela defendeu-se — Você esteve o dia todo aqui ontem, podia ter saído para fazer compras ao invés de apenas ir até a loja de conveniência comprar ramen instantâneo.

Kagome começou a abrir a porta... E de repente ela se fechou com brusquidão.

Na madeira da porta a mão de Inuyasha estava espalmada, em volta dos ombros de Kagome o outro braço dele a rodeava.

—Eu sei que disse que dessa vez havia voltado para ficar de uma vez... Mas a verdade é que ainda nem sequer desfiz as malas.

Kagome riu nervosa segurando o braço de Inuyasha.

—Como... Como assim? O que você ficou fazendo o dia todo ontem? Não pense que eu vou desfazê-las por você...

—Kagome. — ele a interrompeu, e o outro braço, cuja mão antes estava espalmada na porta, também lhe rodeou os ombros, até que ela estivesse envolvida em seu abraço — Existe uma grande diferença entre morar com alguém de quem se goste e alguém de quem se _goste_.

—Eu sei disso. — ela respondeu.

—Na verdade eu percebi que, até então, mesmo que eu não goste de morar sozinho morar com alguém de quem eu _gostasse_ era muito assustador. E sabe por que era tão fácil para eu ir morar com todas aquelas mulheres? Porque eu gostava delas, mas não _gostava_ delas _._

Kagome segurou os braços de Inuyasha que lhe envolviam os ombros e baixou o rosto.

—Você tem ideia do quanto é confuso o que está me dizendo? — perguntou.

—Tenho. — ele curvou-se, apoiando a testa em seu ombro — Eu tenho sim.

—E então?

—Eu, propositalmente ou não, troquei tudo. Eu me convenci de que _gostava_ daquelas mulheres, e que gostava de você, mas era ao contrário. — nesse momento Kagome enrijeceu — É de você de quem eu realmente gosto, sempre foi, mas eu não podia admitir isso nem para mim mesmo, porque se eu admitisse... Eu com certeza fugiria. Sinto muito. Eu não sei quando começou, talvez tenha sido quando eu fiquei aqui e cuidei de você, ou antes disso quando você foi até a estação de metrô debaixo de toda aquela chuva só para me levar um guarda-chuva...

—Ou talvez você só tenha uma queda por mulheres de samba canção. — ela brincou.

—Pode ser. — ele concordou sem se importar.

—Você é alguém estranho. — ela comentou.

—Foi por isso que Kouga terminou com você? Por causa das cuecas?

—Eu o trouxe aqui uma vez, foi a primeira e última. — ela confirmou.

Inuyasha a apertou um pouco mais.

—Dessa vez eu voltei com o único propósito de não fugir, e é por isso, Kagome, que eu quero saber: mesmo depois de tudo o que ouviu você ainda vai me deixar ficar?

Kagome segurou mais firmemente os braços de Inuyasha e baixou um pouco mais o rosto.

—Quando você foi embora a primeira vez eu me senti solitária. — confessou. — Mas eu fiquei bem. E então você voltou e... Eu não sabia que ficaria tão feliz com isso, porque, de algum jeito já tinha me acostumado com você aqui, entende? E aí você foi embora de novo, e foi muito, muito, muito pior. Mas você voltou. E continuou assim... Sempre indo e voltando, e eu sempre me sentia solitária quando você ia embora, tem ideia do que foi isso?

—Sinto muito...

—Sango me disse que eu deveria parar com isso, deixando você voltar todas às vezes eu estava apenas me autodestruindo. Mas eu achava que as coisas estavam boas do jeito que estavam, e que apenas me sentia desse jeito porque já tinha me acostumado com você aqui, entende? E isso estava me fazendo confundir as coisas. Mas mesmo quando eu namorava eu continuava me sentindo assim, e então você se foi... E demorou tanto que eu pensei que não voltaria mais, e eu realmente me senti solitária com isso, sabe como foi solitário, Inuyasha? E aí sabe o que? Você ligou, e me pediu para abrir a porta porque tinha perdido as suas chaves, e eu quis te bater, sério, eu quis muito te bater, porque você não tinha ideia de como tinha me feito feliz com essa ligação, eu fiquei tão feliz que achei que fosse morrer. E eu quis te bater de verdade, porque você desfez oito meses de solidão em oito segundos. E agora... Agora você está me dizendo todas essas coisas. Qual o seu problema Inuyasha?!

Ele a apertou um pouco mais, como se temesse que ela fugisse.

—Kagome...

—Você chegou ontem. — ela disse — Por que está me dizendo isso tudo só agora?

—Porque se você me dissesse não... Eu queria ter pelo menos a memória dessa noite para guardar. Agora eu estou pensando que deveria ter esperado, pelo menos, mais uma semana para poder juntar mais lembranças.

—Você sabe que se ficar dessa vez não vai poder ir embora, não é?

—Eu sei.

—E que se for eu não vou te deixar voltar de novo.

—Eu sei.

—Estou falando sério Inuyasha, se você for embora de novo eu vou trocar a fechadura, e mesmo que você implore e fique na sarjeta não vou te deixar voltar.

—Eu sei.

Kagome suspirou, como se um grande peso tivesse saído de seu peito e puxou os braços de Inuyasha para que lentamente ele a soltasse e ela pudesse se virar de frente para ele, pegando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o beijando.

E então com as testas encostadas, ainda envolvendo-lhe o rosto entre as mãos enquanto ele mantinha as mãos em sua cintura, ela o chamou:

—Inuyasha?

—O que?

—Eu ainda vou querer que você pague metade do aluguel.

 **Fim.**

Eu tenho lido muitos mangás ultimamente — às vezes eu passo por umas fases dessas — e talvez por isso eu tenha imaginado toda essa estória como uma oneshort mangá de romance, quadro a quadro, sério.

E eu sei que "romance" não é lá muito o meu forte, mas eu resolvi praticar um pouquinho, sabem?

E então, será que eu mereço review's?


End file.
